Unbreakable Love
by AngelicImperfections
Summary: Trinity travels on the road with her new guardian Triple H after Chyna loses her in court. But how will Trinity manage? Please R&R as this is my first story. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Screams of joy filled the courtroom as the final verdict was announced. Trinity sorrowfully looked at her mother, while tears filled her dark brown eyes. Suddenly, a large hand touched her shoulder, which caused her to jump.

"Trinity darling, we have to go home."

The man led her to an elegant Mercedes with tinted windows and he rushed her inside. "We don't want the paparazzi to see us," he explained while his eyes dart from the road to the beautiful girl sitting beside him. She was tanned and her jet black hair was neatly braided into two plaits. She was trim looked as though she took pride in her appearance. How Joanie ever thought she could manage such a beautiful girl was beyond him.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Trinity snapped, sending Paul out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You keep staring at me strangely. Keep your eyes on the road, you pervert!" And with this statement she put her feet up on the dashboard and started to file her nails.

"Don't talk to me like that Trinity," said Paul, sounding too parental for his liking. "Put your feet down and you can wait until we get home to do your nails. You'll dirty my car."

"This is quite a nice car, isn't it? Obviously you got the money from your job in the WWE, right? You know the job my mum used to have before you cheated on her." Paul just rolled his eyes and continued to drive on. This was definitely going to be more of a handful then he ever thought. Trinity plainly stared into space, trying to ignore everything around her. She thought she should probably be friendlier to Paul, but in some way she felt as though she would be betraying her mother. Sweet Joanie. The thought of her mum made all of her previous emotions come back to her. She let out a sniff and a tear shortly followed after.

"Please may I turn on the radio?" she mumbled wanting to hide her sobs.

"Um, sure," he replied, already knowing that she was crying. A slow rock song caught her attention and she found herself concentrating on its powerful lyrics and sweet melody.

_Everything's so blurry _

_and everyone's so fake _

_everybody's empty _

_and everything is so messed up _

_preoccupied without you _

_I cannot live at all _

_my whole world surrounds you _

_I stumble and I crawl_

_& you could be my someone _

_you can be my scene _

_you know that I'll protect you _

_from all of the obscene _

_I wonder what your doing _

_imagine where you are _

_there's oceans in between us _

_but that's not very far_

_can you take it all away _

_can you take it all away _

_well you shoved it in my face _

_this pain you gave to me _

_can you take it all away _

_can you take it all away _

_well you shoved it in my face _

_this pain you gave to me_

_everyone is changing _

_there's no one left that's real _

_make up your own ending _

_and let me know just how you feel _

_cause I am lost without you _

_I cannot live at all _

_my whole world surrounds you _

_I stumble then I crawl_

_you could be my someone _

_you can be my scene _

_you know that I will save you _

_from all of the unclean _

_I wonder what your doing _

_I wonder where you are _

_there's oceans in between us _

_but that's not very far_

_Can you take it all away_

_Can you take it all away_

_well you shoved it in my face _

_the pain you gave to me_

_Nobody told me what you thought _

_nobody told me what to say _

_everyone showed you where to turn _

_showed you when to run away_

_nobody showed you where to hide _

_nobody told you what to say _

_everyone showed you where to turn _

_showed you when to run away_

_Can you take it all away _

_can you take it all away_

_can you take away the pain _

_the pain you gave to me_

_this pain you gave to me_

"You like this song?" Paul asked, trying to make conversation.

"Never heard it before. But I do like it. I didn't think I'd like it at first but it gradually grew on me. Do you like it?"

"Not really my style of music. I'm more into rock and heavy metal. I love Motorhead."

"I know. My mum once caught me listening to a Motorhead CD and she picked up my CD player and threw it across my room. She hates Motorhead. She told me it was your favourite band. I was shocked but the next day she bought me an even better CD player." Paul just sat there shocked. For her to show that kind of behaviour to a child was unacceptable. Joanie really must hate him to result to violence.

"I don't want to sound invasive, but what actually happened between the both of you. Because so far I have only heard one side and if it is all true, you really sound like a bitch."

"Trinity, language! You're right, you are being invasive but since I'm not sure what kind of lies your mother has been feeding you, I will tell you. It has to be later on though, as we are already home." The car pulled up in front of a breathtaking mansion with 5 more cars parked out front.

"Shit, did you rob a bank?" gasped Trinity, staring at her new home. "I am going to have so much fun here. I have to call all my friends and have a party! Wow, this place is huge!" Paul just stood on the side and chuckled, loving her reaction. Living with a 16 year old girl was going to be very hard.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is there anything to eat?" Trinity asked searching through the cupboards.

"No, I haven't been home for about 2 weeks, so even if there is something in the fridge, it's probably stale. I'll order us some pizza."

"Wow, you really need a woman's touch to this house," joked Trinity and sat down worn out from the day's events. Paul was surprised she did not know about Stephanie McMahon but decided not to tell her. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"You seem happier now, which is good," said Paul and then smiled at her. However, she didn't look happy just then.

"Paul, there's something you should know. For about 2 years I've been having these mood swings. My mum thought it was adolescence but then they got too extreme. I'd be really depressed then really happy. I'd feel physically sick then suddenly feel really horny-"

"Too much information!" Paul interrupted, feeling uncomfortable.

"Sorry. Anyways we went to a doctor and he said I was verging on developing a mental illness. Mine can be cured, but I will still have extreme mood swings." Paul stared at her in disbelief. This was definitely going to be a challenge.

"Ok, is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"No, I'm perfectly normal apart from that. So where's that pizza got to?"

"Hold on!" shouted Paul, pulling Trinity back. "Where did you get that scar on your arm from?"

"Oh. When I found out I was going crazy, I felt useless. So I started to slash my arms. I didn't want to kill myself but I just wanted to hurt myself. I'm fine now!" she added, fearing Paul would not want custody of her anymore.

"I know Trinity, I know. Now, let me show you up to your room." He picked up all of her bags and carried them to a room. Trinity was dumbfounded by the sight she saw in front of her. The room had deep blue wallpaper and had little dolphins scattered all over it. The cupboards were painted a lighter shade and there was a table in the middle, with a lamp and plenty of dolphin ornaments on it.

"The only thing that I managed to get out of Joanie before you leave was that you like dolphins, so I just went crazy. We can change if you want to."

"No, it's lovely. Thank you Paul," she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a warm hug. "It just needs some finishing touches." She pulled away from him and ran to get her bags. Out of it, she got a bible and a small photo frame with a picture of a boy inside it. "It's my bible. I always need it to keep my strong and religious."

"Fascinating," mumbled Paul, who didn't follow religion at all, "So what about the boy?"

"This is Ricky. We've been together for 1 year. When I found out I had to go to court, I had a feeling you would win, so we went our separate ways." She frowned, not taking her eyes off the picture. Paul noticed the tension and decided to move on.

"You'd better get some rest. We leave at 8am in the morning," Trinity looked up at Paul with confusion in her face. "I'm not going to leave you on your own, so you can come on the road with me."

"But I haven't watched wrestling in years! What if I don't recognise anybody?" She asked, her breathing rapidly increasing.

"Don't worry. I've asked Dave Bautista to look after you if I'm not there. He may seem big but he won't hurt a fly. He even has daughters of his own, so he knows what he's doing. I'll introduce you around to a couple of the guys, but like it or not, you're coming with me." Paul shut the door and went to bed. Trinity laid there thinking about the day ahead. All those large men around her would surely make her have a panic attack. She was only 5'2. She didn't even know who Dave Bautista was. For Paul Levesque, a person who was huge, to call another person big had to be trouble. She said a silent prayer then closed her eyes and went to sleep. Tomorrow she would need to be fully alert.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of your reviews. I didn't realise that lyrics were not allowed but it is only the first chapter where I put them in. On to Chapter 3!

"Trinity Laurer, meet Dave Bautista. Dave Bautista meet Trinity Laurer," Paul backed away and watched the two stare at each other.

"Nice to meet you, Trinity."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Bautista."

"No need to be all forma, you can call me Dave." Trinity smiled at him and then turned to Paul.

"Can I get a drink, please?"

"Sure, the canteen is on the left," Trinity skipped away, glancing occasionally at the two men watching her as she went.

"I thought you said that was Joanie's daughter,"

"Adopted. So do you think you can handle her?"

"I have 3 daughters Paul. I know how to handle girls" Paul gave him a pat on the shoulder and then walked off. Dave however, stood there not knowing what to do. Trinity was a very attractive girl. Petite, with a nice body, an innocent face and dark brown eyes you could just melt in. he quickly erased those thoughts from his head, as he remembered her age and what Paul had assigned him to do. The locker room would love her. He shook his head and went to go and prepare for his upcoming match. In the canteen, Trinity was sitting there until a young man occupied the seat next to her.

"Hi. I'm Maven. And you are?"

"Trinity Laurer. I've come to stay with Paul," Maven inwardly smiled and thought to himself. 'I'm going to have so much fun with this one!'

"Hey, Maven!" a deep voice boomed. "What are you doing?" Behind him stood Dave, sensing something was wrong.

"Just being polite. I'm going now. I'll see you later Trinity." He winked at her and she flashed a smile back. Dave saw all this and groaned.

"Listen Trinity you should really stay away from him. Don't ask me why but don't socialize with him. Anyway schools are finishing soon so my daughter Emily will be off. She's the same age as you, so at least you'll have someone to keep you company."

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate that." replied Trinity, wanting to know why she should stay away from Maven. The thought of having someone her own age sounded very appealing. Paul finished his match and then they left the arena.

"So, how did you get on? Do you like it?" he asked.

"I made a new friend. His name is Maven." Paul's face dropped and Trinity observed this. She decided to carry on testing what his reaction would be. "Yeah, he was really friendly and even took me back to his locker room. We had so much fun; he even wants me to go back to his hotel room after that. He even gave me a room key!" Trinity started rummaging through her bag, trying to hide her laughter.

"If you think you are going near that man's hotel room, then you definitely have another thing coming!" Paul's face was getting redder and redder by the second. She suddenly burst out laughing and gave a cheeky smile to Paul.

"I was only joking! I don't know what everyone's problem with Maven is. Everyone's acting as if he's a convicted paedophile!" And with this, Trinity stormed up to her room and stayed there in deep thought. After a while, she came back downstairs with a piece of paper in her hand.

"I thought you would like this," she shyly handed him over the paper. On it was an amazing black and white cartoon drawing of Paul with the World Heavyweight Title around his waist and steam coming out of his ears.

"This is very good. Thank you, I appreciate it. This didn't take you long."

"This was just a rough sketch. I can do better ones. I love art."

"I figured." Paul answered and then smiled. He folded the picture up and then put it in his pocket. "Now, I should probably start thinking about enrolling you in school but that can be sorted out later," Trinity groaned then went back to her room. The thought of school with all of those strange people around was enough to make her feel sick. All that pain again…


	4. Chapter 4

"Trinity, I made you breakfast." Paul opened the door and saw a sight beyond his imagination. Trinity was on the floor performing a perfect headstand, with her legs in splits. "Damn girl, what are you doing?"

"Paul!" She immediately stood up and fixed herself up, "Have you ever heard of the word, 'knock?'"

"Yes, but in my house that word is forbidden. Where did you learn how to do that? That must take a lot of skill."

"I picked it up in yoga. I love it. So do you have any plans for today?"

"Yep as its Saturday, we're going to visit Dave so you can meet Emily."

"Cool. Let me go have my bath." She rushed upstairs and he could hear the bathroom door slam shut.

'Damn women,' he thought, 'Now I'll never be able to get in.' When she came out, she was dressed in a low cut halter neck top and a denim mini skirt. She was wearing hardly any makeup but still looked stunning.

"You're going out like that?" Paul questioned, remembering his parental role.

"It's hot outside. Girls my age wear a lot more revealing than this. Now, are you going to whine about my outfit all day, or are you going to get ready? You stink!" Paul frowned at the last statement. Trinity saw this and just poked her tongue out at him and then walked off. He added a mental note to himself to discipline this girl eventually. The ride there was long, yet quiet. As soon as they pulled up, Dave and two girls came running out. One looked around 5 years old and the other looked around 16 so that must have been Emily.

"Hi, Paul. Hi, Trinity. This is my little girl Theresa and this is my other little girl Emily." Dave gently pushed Emily forward shyly smiled at Trinity. Emily turned back around to face Dave.

"I'm 16 years old, dad. Don't patronize me." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Well aren't you going to invite Trinity up to your room?"

"Where are my manners? Trinity, would you like to come up to my room?"

"Sure. Emily then took Trinity's hand and led her to a large room upstairs. "You're going to be coming on the road with you're father, aren't you?" asked Trinity, admiring the other girl's room.

"Yes I am. I'm really excited. It's been so long since me and Randy have been together. I miss him so much!"

"You're dating Randy Orton?" Trinity exclaimed, the shock in her voice showing.

"Ssssh, don't shout so loud. Yes we are dating. We saw each other around 6 months ago. Just as I was about to leave, he told me h wanted to give me a gift I would always remember." Emily grinned and Trinity stared at her in disbelief.

"But you're my age!"

"I know, it was my first time but Randy guided me through. That man is really something."

"Does your dad know?"

"What do you think? Of course he doesn't. If he did, then Randy would be a dead man. Randy is strong but my dad would rip him to shreds." Trinity glanced away, feeling rather disgusted at what she had just been told. Emily, noticing the tension, started a different conversation.

"So, how long have you been living with Chyna for?"

"Her name is Joanie, not Chyna. She hates being called that. Anyway, I've been living with her for around 5 years. She's really cool. People look at us funny, but she just gives them the finger, holds me hand and then walks on. I really miss her." Trinity burst out crying leaving Emily feeling very dismayed.

"I'm so sorry!" she shouted, comforting her hysterical friend. "I didn't know I would upset you. I'm so stupid!" Trinity just smiled at her and wiped her own eyes.

"No, it's not your fault. I was bound to break down sometime. I'm fine actually." She stood up and walked over to the nearby table.

"Wow, you have the latest WWE Magazine. Can I see it please?" She cautiously picked up the magazine and started flicking through the pages. An interesting picture of Paul caught her eye. He was in the ring and had the World Heavyweight Title around his waist and a cheeky smile on his face. 'That's my Paul,' she thought to herself and inwardly grinned.

Meanwhile in the kitchen downstairs, Paul and Dave were talking.

"So, are you going to tell Trinity about Stephanie?" Dave gave Paul a serious look.

"What do you think I am?" He shot Dave back a smirk. "Of course I will, they both need to know about each other."

"You'd better, Paul. I don't think you realise exactly what raising a teenage girl is all about." Dave took a deep breath. "I found a packet of condoms in Emily's drawers and it really shook me. It took me a week to get the courage to ask her and when I did, she shouted at me for invading her privacy, and then she told me she got them during a school talk. I wanted to believe her, but just as an extra re-enforcement, I phoned the school and they confirmed that they did have a talk. The secretary made me give her an autograph before she would tell me. After they found out she was my daughter, people were pestering her for autographs and for me to meet them. It got too much for poor Em, and a week later she left the school. After that she stopped speaking to me and even cut a hole in the front of my wrestling trunks." Paul glared at Dave's blushing face and started laughing.

"Damn Dave, you REALLY embarrassed yourself!"

"I know, man. You have to make sacrifices. I had to swallow my dignity and my pride and phone up a high school for something like that. You'll be doing that too." Paul faintly grinned and turned away. Dave really had love for his daughters. Unfortunately, he hadn't reached that stage yet. Maybe that's why Trinity needed to know about Steph. Having Steph around would make certain situations seem a lot easier to cope with.

"Dave, when is Emily due to come out of school?"

"In approximately a month. Why?"

"Is there anyway she could come out earlier. She could be schooled on the road; I just feel Trinity needs the company." A long pause followed and Dave held his chin.

"Okay, but of her grades slip, I don't care about our friendship, I will tear you apart."

"Ok. I guess this is one of the first of many sacrifices I will begin to make."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Emily!" greeted Trinity

"Hi Trinity! By the way everyone calls me Em so you can call me Em."

"Cool.," Trinity grinned at the other girl.

"Now, me and Paul need to discuss our upcoming match and we need a bit of privacy. Will you to be ok?" Dave's voice took a serious tone.

"We'll be fine, dad. I'll see you later." Emily gave her father a kiss on the cheek and took Trinity away. On their way they spotted Maven and Shelton Benjamin talking. Emily gave the two men and flirty smile and followed the wrestlers to their locker room. As soon as the door shut, Emily jumped on Maven giving him a passionate kiss. Shelton looked shocked and looked at Trinity but she just shrugged her shoulders. When the two stopped kissing Maven shot Shelton an innocent look.

"What? She's hot and she's happy with it. I don't see a problem."

"Mate, she's only 16 years old." Shelton got off up the chair and went to where Emily was standing. "And what if your father knew about this? How do you think he would feel to know that his daughter is screwing one of his colleagues?"

"Don't talk to me like that. I don't give a damn about what my father would feel. It's not his life. And it's none of your business anyway!" She shot him a pissed off look and pulled away from randy.

"Hey Benjamin, lay off my girl." warned Maven.

"That's exactly what she is. A girl. I don't want to be a part of this. I'm out." Leaving the room in a rage, Shelton stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

"Suddenly he thinks he's God Almighty. He has no right to judge me. He doesn't even know me!" Emily scowled, clenching her fists.

"Forget him. He hasn't gotten any in a while." He joked. Although she tried to remain angry, she couldn't help but let a smile shine through. "That's my girl. I love your smile. Your eyes light up and you look so happy. I'm privileged to be the one to have put that on your face. I've missed that smile. Now I want to show you just how much I've missed you." Maven propped Emily on a nearby table and they started making out. Trinity turned away feeling very uncomfortable. She had no option but to leave.

"I'm just going to go now, as I can see that you two would like some time alone." Trinity was just about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you don't have to go. I'll stop this, Maven understands, don't you babe?" A painful groan followed. He raked his hands through his hair and hugged Em from behind.

"But it's been so long…"

"It's okay. I'll go. I don't mind." Trnity interrupted, wanting to stay in Maven's good books. She gave Emily a short hug and walked out without turning back. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She raced down the hallway. Unaware of where she was going she accidentally bumped into a man walking past.

"I'm really sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going…" She looked up and saw a very handsome man with a cute smile staring at her.

"It's no problem. I'm Randy Orton. And you are…"

"Trinity Laurer. I'm Joanie's daughter. I'm sure you would have heard about me."

"Yes, I have actually. No-one told me that you were so beautiful." She shyly smiled and caught eye contact with him. He has beautiful blue eyes that a girl could just get lost in and a sexy deep voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Thank you" she felt an awkward silence coming on, so she decided to make general conversation. "So are you a wrestler?"

"No I just enjoy wearing tight trunks which cling to my package." He smirked at her, making her feel foolish. She made a mental note to herself to talk to Em about the art of flirtation.

"I'm sorry. That was a stupid question, I should just go." She was about to walk off when he took her hand, spun her round and pulled her closer.

"Please don't go. I love your company." Those sweet words made Trinity feel like the most important person in the world. "So will you be sticking around?"

"Definitely. I'll see you around."

"I hope so." He licked his lips and winked at her. He gave her a gentlemanly kiss on the hand and then walked away. She turned around before her excitement bubbled to the surface. Everything that she was worried about before passed through her mind like sand in a sieve. Speaking to Randy Orton for only a few minutes made everything okay. He gave her an inner strength that she had never experienced before. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster and every second she thought of him, was a second well spent. She was in love. She made her way back to Maven's dressing room and found Emily inside alone.

"Damn Trinity, why are you so happy?"

"Em, you are not going to believe this!"


	6. Chapter 6

"You got chatted up by Randy Orton?" Emily's mouth was wide open and her voice was raised.

"Yeah! I was shocked as well. I mean why would he look at someone as unattractive as me? I have no idea."

"No, that's not what I meant." Em sat down next to her slightly depressed friend. "You do know he's a lot older than you."

"I can't believe you just said that. Maven's a lot older than you. Also, unlike some people I'm not planning to sleep with him." Trinity turned away, angry that she did not get her friend's approval. "Anyways where's Maven got to? This is his locker room."

"He's just gone out." Emily's voice was quiet and she sounded ashamed.

"Don't worry; I know when I'm not wanted. I'll leave."

"No, don't. Let's talk. The only reason I didn't sound to happy is that if Paul finds out he will flip."

"So will Dave if he found out about you and Maven. Paul's not even my dad. I really don't understand why the hell you have a problem. I thought you'd understand." With this statement, she stormed out of the room. On her way she spotted maven.

"Hey darling." As they crossed paths, she felt a hard slap across her bum.

"Nice. Very nice." He carried on walking and she felt herself blush.

"Pig." She muttered under her breath and walked on. She saw Paul from a distance and ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Whoa. Hey Trinity, how are you? And where's Emily?"

"I left her. I wanted to go for a little stroll on my own."

"Cool. Well while you're here, there is someone I would like to introduce you to." Paul took her hand and led her to an office. On it was written McMahon which thrilled Trinity. Meeting Vince McMahon was something she always wanted to do so she could give him a piece of her mind about Joanie's firing.

"This is a nice office." Trinity browsed around and came across a few documents. "I wonder what this is."

"Don't touch them! Those could be very important documents." She rolled her eyes and sat down in a nearby chair. Not long after, the door opened and a beautiful brunette walked in dressed in a suit.

"Trinity. Paul. I'm glad you both could come."

"You're not Vince McMahon!" Trinity felt disappointment crush her. She was really looking forward to making her feelings known.

"No I'm Stephanie McMahon." She looked at Paul and smiled. He got up and held her hand.

"Stephanie is also my wife." The two adults stared at Trinity, patiently waiting for any sign of reaction. She unexpectedly burst out in uncontrolled laughter.

"I don't believe this! She's the woman you cheated on Joanie with. Talk about moving up. From your co-worker to your boss's daughter. Very classy Paul. I suppose that's where all your championships came from. From this whore. This is bullshit."

"Mind your language. I know you're mad but there's no need to take it out on Stephanie. I was the one who cheated on Joanie. So if you want to insult someone, it should be me." A fierce slap was shortly followed after by Trinity, after that she stormed out of the room.

"I should probably follow her Paul." She was just about to go when she was stooped.

"No, this girl needs some discipline. Give her some time and then I'll go find her." A few minutes passed and Paul began to get restless. "I'll see her now." He got up and saw Trinity leaning against the wall, a cigarette in one hand chatting to Christian. "Excuse me Jay but we need some privacy." Paul pushed Christian to the side and glared straight at Trinity.

"Okay, I'll go." He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek but she moved her head so he kissed her on the lips. She made the kiss deeper and Jay gave into the temptation. Paul watched this in utter disgust and when they finally broke the kiss, he stared at Jay until he was out of sight.

"What was that?"

"Mind your business!" She made brief eye contact with him before hs etook another puff of her cigarette.

"When did you start smoking?"

"Ages ago! I stopped before but I needed one really badly. One of the crew gave it to me so I just took it."

"WHAT! What did he look like?"

"Short hair, nice arse, massive dick." She giggled foolishly then stubbed out the cigarette.

"I'm not even going to bother talking to you now. You're high. That's not a cigarette, its marijuana. Open your mouth. You smell like you've been drinking too." She opened her mouth and Paul leaned in. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him but he immediately pulled back.

"That's not fair! How come Em gets a kiss and I don't. That bites."

"Who does Em get a kiss by?" Paul spoke loudly so she could hear him. He looked at her eyes and they were glassy.

"Some guy. Leave me alone I want to go to bed." She lay down in the middle of the floor.

"I'll find who did this to her, even if it's the last thing I do…"


	7. Chapter 7

Trinity slumped down the stairs, wearing an old Triple H t-shirt and jogging bottoms. Her eyes were puffy and she could hardly walk. She plumped on a nearby chair and rested her head against the table.

"How are you feeling?" Paul gently stroked the back of her head, soothing her.

"My head hurts. I was sick last night and I can't remember what happened." Her voice was croaky, so she lifted her head up to be heard. Her face was stained with tears. "All I can remember was that I really needed a smoke, so I started to panic. When I panic, I usually talk to myself so I think I must have said something about wanting a smoke. Then some guy towered over me and gives me one. I wasn't thinking straight so I just took it. From the first puff I knew that it tasted weird, but he reassured me that it was the foreign expensive type. He told me I'd get used to it. After that my mind is completely blank." Paul took her shaky hand and looked her straight in the eye. Trinity, ashamed of her previous actions, turned away. "Don't look at me. I'm so stupid. I'm nothing but a tramp."

"Don't talk like that! You weren't thinking straight. Don't worry about it. What did the man look like?"

"He was tall. Paul, please don't make a big scene out of this. I just want to forget the whole thing."

"For now. But this man needs to be caught. You might not have been the first teenage girl he did this to and you probably won't be the last. Don't you understand? He could have raped you!"

"I know." Her voice was nothing but a whisper. "Are you working today?"

"Yes. But I can quickly find a babysitter for you."

"A babysitter? I'm 16. Anyways I want to come on the road with you. I have to confront the place sometime soon. I'm going to get ready." After a while, they were both ready then they set off. As soon as they got there, they were greeted by a sorrowful Emily.

"Hello Paul. Trinity, we need to talk desperately."

"Ok. Paul, can I go?" Before he could answer, Em pulled Trinity into a warm hug and her eyes were filling up. The two girls walked off together.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" questioned Trinity, fearing the worst.

"Maven dumped me." Em slumped back into her chair and crossed her arms. Trinity was about to hug her, when she was stopped.

"Don't touch me. The only reason Maven dumped me was because of you!" Em pushed her hard and carried on. "Maven thought that he would be a suspect for drugging you, although he would never do a thing like that. If the WWE found out about us, he would be a deadman! And you looked down on me for having sex." She stared coldly at Trinity and sat back down again.

"Who are you to be judging me? You don't even know any of the situations; all you know is what has been passed down. I'm very hurt that you didn't ask me first. You're a whore, throwing yourself around all these men who are twice your age. You knew what you were doing, I didn't."

"I'm so sorry. You're right." Emily sneered in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, I did know what I was doing but deep down inside I think you did too. Face it, you wanted that marijuana. But with sex, it takes two to tango. It's not just me who wants it, it's them as well. You're not as sweet and innocent as you make out to be and neither are your precious family!"

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, yes I do. While travelling on the road, you get to find out a lot of things about people and meet new one. I've got a rat that Paul screwed around with on speed dial! Believe me, I know a lot about you and you're so called family. You see, you're precious Joanie was addicted to drugs aswell. So I suppose it's hereditary. Like mother, like daughter. But I forgot, she isn't actually your mother! I guess that means your biological parents were probably potheads as well!" Trinity's anger began to boil. She threw a glass at the wall opposite, just a few inches near Emily.

"Don't anger me!"

"Temper, temper! But I suppose you picked that up from Paul. He's very feisty aswell. Can't keep his feelings locked up. He's so sexy. And very talented. Paul and I had a little one-on-one talent show. He was so fierce, I just had to give in."

"Emily, I'm warning you!"

"What! You're so stupid. It's not even funny. Don't you understand? Well then I'll spell it out for you. I SLEPT WITH PAUL!" And it was heavenly. Now I can see why they call him, 'that damn good'. It's very appropriate."

"That's it!" Without warning, Trinity leapt halfway across the room and attacked the other girl. Bags went flying; chairs were overturned as the two predators tore each other apart. All the screaming caught the attention of a few referees and wrestlers who happened to be passing by. When they walked in, they were all mortified by the sight that they saw. Trinity was on top of Emily scratching at her face. Reaching quickly, the men attempted to pry each girl apart. They succeeded at first but Trinity ran back to Em to continue her assault. The brawl quickly made its way from the corner, to the middle of the hallway. Randy Orton passed and managed to control Trinity.

"You'll pay for this Emily! I'm warning you!" Trinity spat at Emily then walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the VERY late update. I didn't have time to go on the computer. It won't happen again. Anyways on to Chapter 8!

"So…are you going to talk to me about it?" There had been an uncomfortable silence in the room, so Randy decided to try and start a conversation.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Trinity was cut short by angry shouting from the corridor. She knew exactly who it was and felt intense fear swallow her. "Randy, please hold me." She ran into his arms and started sobbing silently. Paul Levesque burst into the room and found the two.

"Move it Orton, I have some personal matters to discuss with Trinity,"

"No! Stay, Randy! I hate you Paul and I want to go back home!"

"Well guess what Trinity? I want you to go back home as well!" Paul shouted, his face practically touching Trinity's. "You've been nothing but a little bitch ever since you've come here and I think it's about time you learnt some respect."

"Paul, that's enough," interrupted Randy. "She couldn't have attacked that girl for no reason, she's not like that. Maybe you would have found that out if you actually talked to her and not rant and rave instead."

"Who the hell do you think you are, telling how this little slut that I've lived with for 2 months is like? Watch how you talk to me, I could have your ass fired!"

"Paul, I don't want to cause any trouble. I just think you should listen to what she has to say."

"What ever comes out of that girl's mouth is not worth paying any attention to."

"I knew he'd be like this," she whispered to herself. Paul heard this and tried to relax.

"Okay, I can be reasonable." He sighed and bent down so his eyes were level with hers. "What happened?"

"You treat me like I'm little girl. I'm sixteen years old, Paul."

"Hurry up and get to the point." He rolled his eyes at her.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! Emily and I are the same age and yet you think she's so mature."

"That's because she acts her age…"

"Shut up! How could you do this? How could I be allowed to live with you? You cheated on Joanie with Stephanie and now you cheat on Stephanie with your best friend's daughter who is sixteen years old!" Paul's face turned bright red. He cursed to himself and paced around the room. He stopped and went over to where she was.

"Trinity, please…" Paul reached out and was just about to grab her hand when she fiercely slapped him around the face. His immediate reflexes made him slap her back. When he realised what he had done, he was speechless.

"Damn Paul, you didn't have to hit her back." Randy put her head on his chest and let her cry.

"It was instinct. I am so sorry."

"No, you aren't," spat Trinity, backing away from both men into a corner. "You hate me don't you? You have every reason to. Everyone hates me, you, Emily, Joanie and even my own parents. The whole world is against me!" She dropped down to her knees and started to scream cry. Her wails were getting louder and louder and she refused to stop. Paul and Randy tried their best to calm her down, but everything they said seemed to only provoke her more. Without warning, she stopped and fainted.

(Flashback)

"Okay, Trinity, Mummy and Daddy have gone on holiday. You're going to be living with Joanie now." The Childcare services talked to her like she was a baby, but Trinity already knew that this was coming. She knew exactly what was happening. Her parents didn't love her anymore, so they were going to force her onto another family. It happened to her best friend Harriet only a couple of months ago. Now it was happening to her. As soon as she saw the woman she was going to be spending the rest of her life with (or so she thought), she felt scared to death.

"Hey, pretty girl, what's your name?"

"Trinity." She kept her head down and avoided any eye contact.

"You're very she, aren't you?" The tall, dark-haired woman knelt down to be at Trinity's level.

"No, my mum taught me to never talk to strangers." The woman took her hand and tilted the young girl's head up.

"I'm not a stranger. I'm Joanie Laurer, and I'm going to be looking after you now. Don't be afraid of me, ok?" Trinity innocently nodded her head. "You're such a pretty girl. You must be very hungry."

"Yes, the food in here is disgusting!" Joanie let out a hearty laugh and held Trinity's hand.

"How about I take you to McDonalds?"

"That's for 5 year olds. I'm 8. Can I have some KFC please?"

"Of course you may!" They both smiled and skipped along, until Joanie halted. She heard two middle aged women discussing her. She discreetly stood there and listened.

"Look at that woman, she thinks she so special."

"Yeah, she adopts a little child and suddenly she's so goodly."

"Give it a year and you'll see that child's face again."

"These relationships never last long. It's just another celebrity trying to prove that they are decent people."

"Oh yes, she's that wrestler Tori, isn't she?"

"No, that's Chyna. My son has a poster of her on his wall. That woman is wearing next to nothing there. It's disgusting, if you ask me."

"Well, no-one did ask you did they?" Joanie stepped between the older women and had a look of pure hatred on her face. Trinity watched on with horror. "it seems as though you two old hags are the ones who think you are so special." You have no right to judge me. I'm here doing a good deed and I don't expect to have this unfair criticism."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The more cynical of the older women sneered. "You are just here to do a good deed. It has nothing to do with that poor child you are adopting. I'm very surprised you came here though. How come you didn't go to the nearest homeless shelter? I hear that they just brought in a set of malnourished quadruplets; the media would just eat that up. By the way, when is the paparazzi and the news crew set to arrive here?" Joanie just took a deep breath and desperately tried to refrain from lasing out.

"Talk to me again and I will personally come to your house and strangle you, is that clear?" Her voice was raised and she had a firm grip on the woman's cardigan. Overcome with fear, she could not reply. "Good, that's what I thought. Trinity lets go!" She took the child's hand and hurried her to the car. When they reached KFC, Trinity was silent as was playing with her food. "What's wrong? I thought you liked KFC."

"No I do. Why did you threaten those women? Is that how you'll threaten me? I want my mummy and daddy! I want to go home!" Trinity started to scream cry, stopped and then suddenly passed out.

(Flashback Over)

"Trinity!" She heard a male voice scream. "You're awake!"


	9. Chapter 9

"She's showing major improvement. There was a 75 chance you had fallen into a coma. Don't overcrowd her though, she might feel dizzy again," warned the doctor. "Call me if anything else happens." He then walked out of the room leaving Trinity with Paul Levesque.

"Angel, are you ok?"

"I'm feeling much better, thanks," replied Trinity, ignoring the nickname he had just called her. "While I was knocked out, I had a flashback to the day I was adopted. That was the first time I had freaked out like that and passed out. I thought it would be the last. Obviously not." A stained tear rolled down her cheek and Paul gently brushed it away with his thumb.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, do you understand me?" His voice started to crack and his eyes welled up. "I know we did not get off to the best start but I hope you know that I love you. You are an amazing, beautiful girl with a heart full of gold. I know you are angry at me for cheating on Joanie and to tell you the truth, I hated myself for a while after that. From that, Stephanie and I had a good thing going until I slept with Em. I was drunk and she wasn't. I guess it was just an opportunity for her. I'm not making excuses for it though, I realise that I am just as much to blame as she is, maybe even more. Before you came along, I didn't really understand the concept of love but now I do. Knowing you has made me want to settle down and have a family. I put my career before everyone else and I'm sorry for that, honestly. And although we may not see each other as much as we do now, know that I will always be thinking of you, sweet Trinity." Paul was openly crying which caused Trinity to cry as well. Paul leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead before hugging her. This may be his last chance. There was a knock at the door and the doctor came in. He gave Paul a solemn look and went over to Trinity's bedside.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Much better," she replied, wiping the tears from her face.

"Well, if you're feeling better…there are some people who would like to talk to you." A woman and a man came in, the woman holding a small notepad and the man looked fierce. He turned his attention from Trinity and focused on Paul.

"Mr Levesque, come outside with me please." Paul got up and was about to leave when he was stopped by cries from Trinity.

"Where are you going? Leave him alone! Let him stay. I need him! I need my father."

The sound of that last sentence made Paul cry inside. She had never called him that before and it just sounded so right.

"I'm sorry but we need to interview you in private," the woman replied. "Security, please lead this man out." Paul reluctantly left but feared for Trinity's safety greatly. She started scream crying again, which only tore Paul inside even more. "Don't worry Paul," said the woman in a suspicious tone. "She'll be okay with me." It sent a shiver down his spine as he took one last look at Trinity and closed the door. What did they want in there with her? She was in a fragile state so the slightest thing they say could send her back into a panic attack again. All these queries were running fast through his mind. But all he could do was sit there and pray…

"Okay, Mr Levesque, you can go in now. The security guard opened the door for Paul to go in. As they made their way inside, the guard stopped Paul and leaned towards him. "By the way, I know this is a very bad time, but my three sons are massive fans of yours. Will you please sign an autograph for them?" Paul did not speak or even acknowledge what the guard had just said. He walked past the man, showing no sign of emotion. When he came in, he found Trinity slumped over the mysterious woman's arm sobbing.

"Paul, I'm glad you waited. You have an hour to talk to Trinity, after that, she's coming with us. I've heard enough, you are unfit to be her legal guardian. So we are taking her away from you. We're sending her to Australia to live with Joanie's aunt, Magdalena. Your time starts now." The woman ushered the guard out of the room, then carefully shut the door behind her. Paul sorrowfully looked at the frail figure in from of him and felt his insides rip apart. He couldn't live without her.


	10. Chapter 10

The two stayed silent for a long time until Trinity disrupted the tension.

"Time is ticking away, Paul. Don't you want to say anything to me?" he looked at her with intense Pain in his eyes and felt all of his trapped emotions bubbling to the surface.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you not hear all of the things I said to you before? Are you that stupid? Are you?"

"Paul, please!" She cupped her head with her hands and he could hear her taking loud deep breaths. "One of the lighting crew was actually there to spy on me. I didn't know that. It turns out that the woman who came to talk to me was actually my social worker. I remember her now. The only difference is that she's dyed her hair and lost weight so I didn't notice right away. It has been nearly 8 years since we last saw. She knew my real parents, Paul. She knew them!"

"Why does that matter to you? Your parents gave you up a long time ago. They left you, they didn't want you. Or don't you understand that?"

"No! You're the one who doesn't understand. And all the years I hated my parents, I didn't understand either. But now I do." Her eyes began to fill up with tears. Angry with the way she was reacting; Trinity mentally kicked herself and sighed before continuing. "My parents had tuberculosis or TB as it's more commonly known. They put me up for adoption as they thought it was better for me to start a whole new life. My father died not so long after that but my mother toughed it out for a few more years. She died about a month before this court case started. I miss her Paul; she seemed like such a strong woman. And she never even told me." Trinity had crumpled up into a ball and began rocking back and forth. Paul was just about to move closer to her when he was interrupted by a rush of people through the door, followed by the receptionist.

"I'm very sorry but you are over the limit of people allowed in one room."

"Here." Paul handed her a $100 bill. "Now go." She looked appalled, however still accepted the money and left.

"Trinity, I'm so glad you're okay. I'm very sorry for provoking you earlier." Emily murmured, staying clear of Trinity.

"Girl, come here. I won't bite. I should be the one who's sorry, look at your pretty face!" Trinity gently patted Emily's wounds.

"As I said, I shouldn't have provoked you." The two girls hugged and Emily stepped back.

"Hi, Trinity." Maven greeted, moving closer to her. "You and Em were cool before I came into the picture and for that, I am really sorry."

"It's no problem. Don't worry. I know you're a good guy at heart really." Trinity then flashed him an innocent smile.

"I bet Stacy Kiebler thinks so." Shelton Benjamin gave him a pat on the back then sat beside Trinity.

"Shelty!" She exclaimed, hugging him. "How've you been, I didn't see you standing over there."

"You know I hate the name Shelty. It doesn't sound as hard. It makes me seem like some sort of stuffed animal." The whole room chuckled.

"Well, that's what you are." Trinity then held his hand. "Anyway, what's this whole thing with Maven and Stacy?"

"Basically, Stacy asked Maven out after the show. He said he was coming here first and after that, they're going to get something to eat together." Shelton sneered. "From one girl to the next." Trinity shot Emily a very concerned look, but Emily just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Why does everyone always look at me like that? I'm fine with it. Besides, Maven and Randy go well together. She's tall, slim, tanned and blonde. She's really pretty as well. I can understand why everyone wants her. She's everything I'm not." Emily then frowned, so Maven put his arm around her.

"You're very beautiful as well, Emily." He then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"She's also 16, Maven. She needs to concentrate on her schoolwork." Paul interrupted, avoiding eye contact with the both of them. Emily rolled her eyes, feeling angry at the way Paul was treating her.

"Guess what? I've been banned from hanging out backstage 'until further notice'? I mean who talks like that nowadays?" Trinity let out a small laugh and looked at everyone in the room.

"I'm not too sure how to say this but…"

"I hope I'm not too late!" Randy Orton came in, rushed over to Trinity and gave her a tight hug.

"Randy! I didn't think you were coming!" Her face was merry and there was a certain sense of happiness in her that seemed absent before.

"Well, I was going to come earlier but I couldn't. I had to stay with Christian and talk about why our match went wrong. Truth is, I shouldn't have been in the ring tonight. I blotched some very important spots tonight, which could have been dangerous. I was worried about you and that definitely reflected in my performance. I think Christian knew that and he told me to go straight to see you. So, here I am. Anyway, how are you feeling? Do you know when you'll be backstage again?"

"That's what I needed to say. My social worker wants me to go live with Joanie's aunt. Problem is, she lives in Australia." Several gasps echoed throughout the room. Trinity had already been crying but she let all of her tears escape her aching eyes. "So, I guess this is goodbye." She got up out of her hospital bed and walked straight over to where Randy was. "I'm really sorry. I wish there was some other way. Write to me everyday. This applies to the rest of you as well. I'll miss you all so much." She leaned in and kissed Shelton on the cheek. While they were close, she whispered sweet goodbyes in his ear. "I wish this could work out. Do not forget me, I'll never forget you. You are so amazing and although we've only known each other for a short while, know that I love you so much."

"Alright!" They heard shouting from outside. "Time is up, everybody out!" They all hugged Trinity, crying. Then the five visitors crowded round the door waved solemnly and left. She was now alone.


End file.
